


Nightmares

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: The Danvers family and their nightmares.SuperLane





	Nightmares

Nightmares were a common enough event in the Danvers household. At first, it was Jerimiah, he would often awaken with a cold sweat down his spine from the memories of everything he had seen at the DEO. Often at nights, he would wake early, and one could find him sitting in the study staring into a glass of Scotch.

When he left the DEO, it became Eliza's nightmares, terrors born of what she saw at work every day. Of the alien plagues and infestations, she studied as they rattled around in her mind.

Then Kara arrived, and it was her turn. She has nightmares about many different things; the loss of her family, the destruction of their world, her new abilities. She longed to be reunited with her family, and at first, she had been. Finding Kal-El had been both a blessing and a curse. She was not alone, but her purpose was gone. She had been sent to care for Kal but he was no longer in need, and she was left adrift.

In his place was a human, a human with spectacular abilities but he knew nothing of Krypton. At first Kara had tried to hide this, to hide the burn marks on her roof, or the bags under her eyes, but eventually, Alex noticed, her sister noticed. She stayed with Kara at night unafraid if what the terrors might bring and for the first time since the loss of her planet she slept soundly.

 

When Alex joined the DEO, it became her turn to have the nightmares. Dreams of people taking her sister, of them experimenting on her eager to see how she worked. Alex dealt with them the only way she knew how, she drank herself to oblivion. Until one evening Kara found out. She had been surprising Alex with a visit for her birthday and had found Alex passed out on the floor nearly dead, an empty bottle of bourbon beside her. She did the only thing she could think of. 

She shared her blood, 300ml of her blood directly into Alex's bloodstream. Alex awakened quickly, but she was furious at Kara for taking away her ability to forget the nightmares. For taking away her choice. 

They didn't speak for a year.

 

When Kara came out as Supergirl, it was once again her turn she feared the loss of those she loved and no matter how they tried, no matter who she talked to she couldn't sleep unless she were beside Alex.

 

And then along came Lucy, she burst her way into Kara's life like no one before, at first she wasn't sure what to make of her, friend or foe, she didn't know. And then Lucy did something Kara never dreamed of, she brought back Jerimiah. She fixed Kara's family, except now there was a hole that Kara didn't know how to fill. For months they danced around one another until finally Lucy asked out Kara and it was weeks later as Lucy holds her tight that Kara realises just what had been missing. Lucy was what was missing, and when she holds Lucy close the dreams and fears fade.


End file.
